


Can't Have Happiness

by DandyLions88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cardverse, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyLions88/pseuds/DandyLions88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ivan saw was red as he saw Gilbert, <i>that piece of shit Joker</i> running his hands on Alfred's sides, as the younger Joker conversed amicably with him. Alfred seemed oblivious to Gilbert, and when he saw  Ivan approaching he waved. Gilbert smirked at Ivan, seemingly knowing something Ivan didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series of one-shots involving the King of Clubs, and his successful mating to the Spades' Omega prince. Two headstrong individuals and the classist society they live in are catalysts for trouble.

All Ivan had wanted was it bring over the slice of cake to Alfred, knowing the blond had been craving a lot of desserts as of late. 

All Ivan saw was red as he saw Gilbert, _that piece of shit Joker_ running his hands on Alfred's sides, as the younger Joker conversed amicably with him. Alfred seemed oblivious to Gilbert, and when he saw Ivan approaching he waved. Gilbert smirked at Ivan, seemingly knowing something Ivan didn't. 

The next thing that happened involved a lot of cussing and blood, as Ivan gripped Gilbert by the collar and threw him against the wall. People nearby shrieked, and eventually both Alfred and the King of Hearts had to tear them apart. Gilbert, bloodied nose and all, threw Alfred a crazed look before swearing at Ivan in his native tongue. The Hearts monarchs were shell-shocked, but Alfred's genuine apologies were enough for them to depart wordlessly. 

Ivan was upset. How dare anyone try to touch Alfred, his mate. He had won him successfully from Spades, and he was his to touch, only. Alfred gave Ivan one disappointed glance before stomping off. 

 

“You really are nothing less of a piece of shit, huh?” Alfred growled, his vivid blue eyes glaring toward his husband. “Get the fuck out- I can’t deal with you right now.” 

“This is my castle and we will discuss this like regular mates!” Ivan demanded. “He was trying to touch what is mine! He had it coming! You should be thanking me.”

“Gil and I have been friends for years. Many years before we even met. Also, this is my room, which you promised to never intrude if I wanted my privacy. Newsflash, I want my fucking privacy. Go beat up another monarch for all I fucking care. Go!” 

The anger and disappointment in Alfred’s voice sparked something in Ivan. No one dared to raise their voice at him. 

“As my Omega, I demand you walk your bratty attitude back to our chambers where we will discuss this civilly. Go, Alfred.” Ivan’s voice was authoritative and a full representation of the high-level Alpha he was. 

Alfred shivered at the harsh tone, but despite being born a high-level Omega, he was raised well differently. 

“You try to fucking make me. Face it, you wouldn’t raise a hand at me. We can talk once you’ve apologized to Gilbert, and Ludwig and Kiku.” Alfred offered. He crossed his arms, and his gaze softened for a split second before Ivan acted. 

The King of Clubs seized Alfred’s left bicep and picked him up as if he were a rag doll. How dare Alfred insinuate that Ivan couldn’t be a harsh Alpha. Sure, he’d been plenty cautious with Alfred in case he ran off to his daddy to declare war or something impossible, but he truly loved Alfred. 

If his younger mate, though, was going to be bitch about stupid things, he’d make sure his status and power was resonated, even to someone as stubborn as his beautiful and strong mate. 

Alfred shrieked in protest as Ivan picked him up and stomped toward their shared chambers. The King was absolutely seething, and he could pick that up as easily as Ivan picked him up. 

Ivan kicked the door open, and threw Alfred unceremoniously onto the ground. Before Alfred could get up, Ivan pressed himself against Alfred’s front, straddling hime and clenching the blond’s jaw. Alfred yelped, but diverted his eyes away from his mate. 

“You may be a pretty thing to fuck, and a high-level Omega worth all the gold in the Deck, but don’t you ever dare disrespect me. I am your Alpha, and I will hurt you if that’s what it takes to get you to fucking obey me. Look at me when I fucking speak to you, you insolent child!” Ivan boomed, grabbing onto Alfred’s hair to wretch his gaze toward him.

Alfred was unfazed. He was a fighter, but he also had something more powerful.

“I was only speaking with the Jokers to get their insight whether I'd conceived. 

Get the fuck off me before you kill your own baby."

 

Ivan’s eyes widened comically as he registered what Alfred had just said. His hands dropped all their holds slowly, and he gently got up and backed up away from his mate. Alfred rubbed his stomach soothingly, and got up without a word. He glanced at Ivan with a frown. 

The Alpha King looked shocked, and aching, and he offered Alfred a look at pure apology and fumbled with his words as his mate walked slowly toward the door. 

“Alfred…I-” 

“Stay away from me. Seriously. I can’t believe you.” Alfred shook his head. “I’m going to visit my Dad tomorrow. He’s expecting me, so if you try to fucking stop me, expect the army by noon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of two misguided individuals.

The delicate lace of his veil itched, and the thick coat of lipstick was drying. His ladies-in-waiting fussed over his infamous cowlick, but above all the hustle and bustle, Alfred’s ears were focused on the large grandfather clock, and its unmistakable noise, counting down to when he’d be escorted down the chilly aisle, the end of his freedom. 

Ivan Braginski, King of Clubs, reputable hunter and soldier, and Alpha among Alpha, was probably getting hard at the seconds leading up to their marriage. He was known for sadistic tendencies, and to convince Arthur Kirkland, the most protective person, ever, to wed his youngest son was probably the icing on the cake to his already admirable accomplishments. Everything about that man disgusted Alfred.

Alfred was hidden from most of the public growing up, Arthur afraid of him being taken advantage. Had he been natured an Alpha, Alfred could probably have succeeded his father by now, been crowned King of Spades and one-up Ivan in everything. Instead, the muscular, nearly 6 ft, blond teenager had been natured a pitiful Omega, and succumbed to the injustices that came with that designation. 

He wouldn’t go down without a fight though. 

If Ivan thought he could get Alfred to submit, he was horribly wrong. Alfred would fight until he was seen as an equal to Ivan. That’s what marriage was in Alfred’s mind, and if Ivan was thinking he could get away with anything less, Alfred already had his puppy eyes ready to plead Arthur to demand him back to Spades. 

The ladies in the room finally finished with his hair, and brushed off the non-existent lint from his wedding dress. They tried to make Alfred look as demure and feminine as possible, but it was hard with his strong jaw, bulky muscle mass, and piercing blue eyes that conveyed rebellion. 

“Let’s get you going, Princess,” one of them said softly. “You look ravishing.” 

“I’m sure Ivan’s going to want to just eat me up, huh?” Alfred rolled his eyes. “I wanna punch that bastard so bad. He’s going to regret this marriage so bad.” 

The lady feigned a look of horror at Alfred’s blatant honesty. “Oh, oh my.”

 

The King of Clubs was usually known to scare his victims with his feral grin, and his spontaneous, but calculated, actions. Nothing frightened him, especially knowing the world was his to take. And take one of the most prized things he could, he did. 

Standing in beside him, covered in the brightest white money could buy, was the reputable Princess of Spades. 

Alfred Kirkland was a sight to behold, with his alluring rosy lips and long lashes that only framed his sky-blue eyes. The Omega was a high-level one, and his tan skin was unblemished by the labours of the typical citizen. A typical Alpha would probably court him with millions in jewels, or silk, but Ivan…Ivan had a kingdom to gift. 

The Kirkland monarchy had hidden their finest treasure from the public until they deemed him safe to return to society, but Ivan had known of Alfred’s existence ever since he thought he’d hallucinated and saw two Kirkland sons running around during Francis’s coronation, 15 years ago. Ivan had remembered that smile from only a child that was spoiled and given the world at his calling. A child with no memories of the brutality of war, hard labour, starvation, or illness. 

Ivan felt it was his duty to protect something so pure. 

And so as he lifted Alfred’s manicured hand to slide a thick diamond-encrusted gold band onto the meaningful finger, a heavy weight was lifted off him. He was going to fulfill his duty in protecting his mate, future mother of his children, and in return, Ivan knew that he would have someone to bring the positive side of life to him in times of turmoil.

(At least, he hoped.) 

Ivan brought Alfred’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss upon it. He lifted his gaze to meet Alfred’s silent form.

Unassured, and almost betraying blue eyes stared back at him. 

This wasn’t right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add "warning for adult language". Apologies.

“Your Majesty, why, your bride’s already left the ballroom.”

“He, he what?” Ivan asked incredulously. “That was a pitiful first dance on his part, but his night looked far from over. Is he so ashamed?” 

The servant stammered, “I, I just know he went to see the ladies-in-waiting, and seemed to go toward the Master chambers…I don’t know, I assume-“

“Ah, say no more. My loyal servant, please begin wrapping up the festivities.” Ivan smirked, slowly removing his gloves as he let his mind wander. “I will be seeing off the other monarchs off before my departure. Fret not if you do not see me later.” 

Ivan ran his hand through his hair and quickened his pace.

 

Alfred looked at the negligee in disgust, and thanked his past self for pushing the ladies out earlier. He removed the green garment off and stuffed it under the bed. Sighing to himself, he wrapped his body in the a white silk robe and made his way to the large four-poster bed. 

It bothered Alfred how much luxury the King of Clubs seemed adorn his living spaces with, while the rest of his kingdom seemed to pain themselves for bread. Thick furs and wool covers littered the room, and the hearth was large and welcoming. 

Spades had a been Alfred’s playground, but he knew that the people were content with their lives. People worked hard, and it showed. Hunger was almost non-existent, and their economy flourished under the mercantilist society. Alfred climbed atop the bed, and pressed his body against the furs. He was landlocked in this wintery haven, and a bride to barbarian.   
“If I’d known you were easily tired, I would have ended the party earlier, my Princess.” 

Alfred pushed himself up and looked at the stream of light coming into the room. Ivan stood against the door, looking a mix of feral and worshipping.

“I’m fine alone, thanks for asking. It’s warm here. Go back to your party.” 

“Ah, and miss the angel in front in me. Never,” Ivan chuckled lightly. He kicked the door softly closed, and climbed onto the bed. He made no hesitated move, and groped Alfred’s bare thigh with a smile. “Absolutely lovely.”

Alfred was having none of it and smiled back warmly, before ripping Ivan’s hand away. “Love acting on your tendencies, don’t you?” He stared back at his new “husband” with equal determination in his eyes. “Do I make you that weak? I’ve heard my scent is intoxicating.” 

Ivan was surprised by his bride’s strength, and smirked at his cockiness. “My dear, I am only worshipping you. You should be glad that I of all people have been graced the ability to wed you. I would cherish you and give you everything you desire.” 

“How much?” 

“Huh?” 

Alfred straightened up his body, and sat cross legged on the bed. He paid no mind as Ivan’s eyes roamed over his gaping robe. “How much did you pay my father? Or threaten? How on Earth did you manage to wrangle me from him? He literally kept me in a tower for 15 years.” 

“I- I wasn’t aware you weren’t let in on the arrangements,” Ivan admitted. He let his mind wander to less appealing things as it seemed they would not be getting to the intimate things anytime soon. “Alfred, all I did was ask.”

“Ha, no way I’m buying that bullshit,” Alfred yawned. “I know my worth and to figure I end up here. Yeah, no. Spare me my feelings, and let me know.”

“Alfred, I am not joking. I did as any self-respecting Alpha would do and requested your hand.” At this, Ivan gently wrapped his fingers around Alfred’s left hand. It didn't seem right that he was relieved to see the expensive band still on his ring finger. “I suppose Arthur deemed me worthy? 

Ivan was unprepared for what happened next.

The teenager shifted all his weight and pressed Ivan back to the bed. Alfred straddled the king and Ivan couldn’t help but peek as the robe opened up even more. It wasn’t fair that Alfred was a beautifully sculpted Omega. Too bad he wasn’t in Heat. 

Ivan looked back up and his head pressed against the bed even more as widened blue eyes looked back at him. The shiny orbs feigned a look of desperation and vulnerability, and Ivan had to shut his own eyes to compose himself. 

“Ivan, please, tell me,” Alfred whimpered. “I just.. I just want to know…Did I do something wrong? Is that why my dad disposed of me? I…I can’t survive here! It’s frozen here!” 

“My dear, I will go through all the lengths to make sure you are warm and fed and happy. But I cannot lie to you and say I threatened war if you were not dropped off at my doorstep.” 

Alfred sneered, and his eyes returned to their unimpressed state. He removed himself off Ivan’s body and sat against the headboard. “Fine, whatever. Keep this “marriage” an eternal lie. You did something, but fuck you for not telling me. YOUR WIFE.” 

Ivan frowned. “Very well. I guess we will move on from this?”

“Hell no. I’ll always have this in the back of my mind,” Alfred crossed his arms. “Now what?”

Ivan made a few hand gestures. “Well, I was hoping-“

“Wait, no, we’re getting something straight. You and I? We’re fucking equals. Half your power is mine. You might get away with all that Alpha-Omega bullshit to your peasants, but in Spades, I would have at least gotten a respectable job, or I don’t know, LIFE. But me being Clubs ain’t going to demote me. Like I said, I know my fucking worth. You want this? You better be prepared to earn it. One wrong move and I’m leaving. I don’t care what my father promised. This is your promise to me!” Alfred waved a finger pointedly. 

The King of Clubs was cotton mouthed. “Ah, well, I only want to treat you with everything you deserve-“

“And I deserve a life. Not one where I’m at your call and beck, and birth you 100 mini Ivans. Not like that.

We barely know each other, and yet we’re married. Does that really make you happy, Ivan? For all you know, I could kill you in your sleep. Who said I’m going to be faithful? Don’t you think I could attract as many Alphas as I wanted?”

Ivan’s face darkened at the mention of Alfred being with another Alpha.

“NO, you’re mine!” the King of Clubs boomed. 

“Okayyyyy…and I will stay yours if you carry your side of this bargain. Think of it this way…we’re two entities, two individuals, but we co-exist, and we just want what’s best for ourselves, without hurting the other? I mean, okay, yes I acknowledge I’m a fucking Omega, so when it’s my heat…Ugh….but if I say no, you take that as no, okay?” 

“This is much different than Clubs customs, Alfred. I am by law, now your Alpha.”

“And you won’t be if I get this mating annulled.” Alfred was getting real tired of Ivan’s roaming eyes, and his shifted to cover himself more. Ivan was displeased. Serves the fucker right.

“I will…this is not how I expected my life to continue. But as you are so adamant, and displaying acts far from a usual Omega, it is my best action to agree…tentatively. Understand, my Princess, no one pulls the strings for me. 

I am an Alpha among Alpha and I bury those that defy me,” Ivan warned.

Alfred guffawed. 

“Good thing I’m a Spade, huh?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what love is. But it's not what brought upon this union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the warm comments xoxo  
> **chapter was deleted by accident :$ this is just repost
> 
> Up next: hope to post the mating soon :$

“Easy…easy…try breathing a tad gentler, my dear,” the physician soothed, rubbing her soft hands against Alfred’s upper bicep. What had once been firm muscle was slowly growing soft from his inactivity and heightened diet. “Ah, yes, I think I can feel her.”

“Her?” Alfred gasped, trying to glance at the what the physician was doing. The older woman was gently caressing Alfred’s growing bump, thinking to herself as he moved across the expanse of skin. 

“Well, I’ve delivered several tens of babies, and usually been correct in my predictions. You’re doing absolutely lovely, my dear. Just a few more months, and a beautiful new heir will be born. Your mate will be ecstatic. Fine and young thing like you? You could probably bear a good 5 or 6 children. Alphas, I can tell!” 

The Omega smiled to silently thank her for her compliments. Of course, it was in every Omega fairytale that Alphas were brought to life, and the new mother was lavished in gold for their push present. Alfred wasn’t even sure he wanted to be pregnant. 

He finally ventured out later in the day, taking in the final few breaths of Spadian air, and purposely forgot to alert his servants his whereabouts.

Alfred had made a promise to himself that he would love his child, his future children with all his heart. He just never imagined they’d be the offspring of another monarch, never mind the King of Clubs. 

But he had a lot of love in him, and up to now most of it had gone to himself. To not need anyone else to validate him sparked his love for the world, and downplayed his Omega senses to conform. He had his family to rely on, and he could have gone to seen the world before settling down with someone who respected him his worldly view, not his scent and status. 

To bear children, and to devote all his love to them sounded like it would eventually consume him. Would he still love himself for conforming? If not himself, then who? Up to now, he bore no responsibilities or commitment except to himself. 

Something wasn’t adding up, because he was officially married, and mated. And Alfred was sure he could figure out the answer, but he refused to let it slip off his tongue. 

Maybe it wasn’t about trying to be the anomaly and letting himself out. 

Maybe it was about fear of growing up and letting people in. 

 

Alfred had returned from his visit to Spades sick and mentally drained. He had ignored Ivan as his ladies-in-waiting escorted him into his own room, fussing over his fever. Alfred seem fazed, but still conscious enough to know that his current state was drawing concern from the rest of the castle people, curious to why their new Princess consort wasn’t pleading for his Alpha mate. 

Ivan finally decided to visit Alfred’s chambers later that night. He wasn't sure how the latter would react, and he would sooner slit his wrists than to offend his already distressed mate. But he knew the power of his presence to a pregnant Omega, now. He had with him some hot soup, and a clean sweater of his. 

_“Your Majesty, Miss Alfred’s physician in Spades has requested that you supply him with items..er, with your scent. As I suppose you’ve noticed by now, the Princess is with child, and at a more vulnerable state. As you have mated him, his body is desiring your constant presence to reassure his Omega self that you have not abandoned him.”_

The King of Clubs walked down the halls, only to see Elizabeta come out his the mate’s room. 

“Oh, my King…the poor boy…”

“How’s he doing? I heard he’d last eaten two hours ago…I don’t want the soup to get cold, but he needs his fluids.”

“Ivan, why did you let him go to Spades if you knew he was pregnant?”

Ivan grimaced. “He demanded it…and as his Alpha, and equal partner… I let him…” His grip on the sweater tightened. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to see my mate. Good evening, my Queen.” 

Elizabeta nodded and opened the door for him, sparing one glance at the couple and shaking her head as she left wordlessly. 

Alfred had his back against the headboard, and covered in thick quilts, two large candles providing his warmth and light beside him. Ivan noticed the hearth was crackling, and a large jug of water sitting at the bedside table. It appeared Alfred had taken the water with much appreciation.

The air inside the room was saturated with the pheromones of an ill and mated Omega. Something inside of Ivan, something that sparked his Alpha status, flickered on, and he began exerting his own scent in the air. He hoped it was a caring and warm one, as opposed to dominant and sadistic. 

“Are you hungry…?” Ivan asked cautiously, slowing his steps as Alfred realized he was no longer alone. “I know you haven’t quite taken a liking to borscht, so I requested a game meat and broth.”

“You…you can leave it over by the fireplace..keep it warm.” Ivan obliged and set the bowl down, and then looking at his mate with worry.

“Hey, Ivan?” 

“Yes, my dear?”

“Please come over,” Alfred whispered. His voice wavered, and his scent immediately became scared as he demanded something from his Alpha. “Please.” Ivan flinched as he saw his Omega cower, instinctively protecting himself in case the Alpha was angered. 

Without sparing a second, Ivan blew the candles out and wrapped his thick arms around his distressed mate. Ivan pressed a kiss atop Alfred’s sweat-matted hair, and his overly sensitive body seemed to relax as the two mates’ pheromones mixed in harmony. 

“Sleep, my love. Please, dreams good dreams. I will be here when you awake.” 

Ivan thought he was dreaming, but Alfred seemed to hold into his caress, and when a soft “thank you” was muttered, Ivan couldn’t help but slowly draw light circles atop Alfred’s cold abdomen.


End file.
